


While the ganders are away . . . .

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 14 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://leianora.livejournal.com/profile">leianora</a>'s prompt of <i>Pansy/Ginny: Pillows</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	While the ganders are away . . . .

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leianora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leianora/gifts).



> Written on 14 May 2006 in response to [leianora](http://leianora.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Pansy/Ginny: Pillows_.

Pansy's breasts were like pillows, her skin, like silk, and Ginny wished she had thought to approach the girl earlier, now that she knew she wasn't quite the hag everyone made her out to be.

"Do you like my hands?" 

"Yes."

"Do you like my tongue?"

Ginny gasped. Pansy giggled. 

"I'm surprised . . . by your . . . enthusiasm," Pansy told her, in between laving Ginny's clit with long, slow licks.

Obligingly, Ginny struggled. She could do little else, what with her wrists secured to the headboard and her ankles thrust apart by whatever spell Pansy had employed.

"Please . . . ."

"Since you asked so nicely."


End file.
